Not Yours
by like.no.ones.watching
Summary: Harry is betrayed by those he trusted most, and sent to Azkaban. He breaks out to kill Voldemort, and after the battle makes it clear just how disapointed in the Wizarding world he is. Rated for themes, and I'm paranoid.


Not Yours

General Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. I'm just playing around.

(A/N) this is my first fanfic. Kinda disappointed in it, but hopefully I'll get better with practice!

It was over. He was done. He didn't need to worry about it anymore. Voldemort was gone, and he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. He was free. But was it really worth it? All that pain, because of one man. Harry had been through so much to stop him, for a world that didn't seem to deserve it. The Wizarding world either thought he was the insane spawn of all evil or their "Golden Boy". They had turned on him in a heartbeat. They had sent him to Azkaban for the death of Cedric. Nobody had listened and innocent children had died for it, muggles tortured nightly. Because they didn't listen.

And Harry had suffered through it, every night. He had watched through Voldemort's eyes as he killed all those people. And he couldn't do anything about it. Dumbledore hadn't done anything to help. Ron and Hermione had turned on him, believing him a killer. And he hadn't any chance to testify under veriteserum. They had argued, he could fight off the Imperious Curse, why not veriteserum?

He spent a year surrounded by Dementors, living his worst moments over and over again. His only escape was a double edged sword. His escape was Voldemort's mind. He had discovered he could hide his mind, in the link. But he would live as Voldemort, living each moment of torture in his sick haven. But it was his only choice. He had to keep his mind for the time he would kill Voldemort.

He knew, he wasn't sure how he knew, but he did, that eventually it would come down to a battle between the two of them. So he prepared, and learned everything he could from Voldemort's mind. And he watched as all those innocent people were killed. He learned how to become an animagus. He learned wand less magic. He learned watch and every horcrux Voldemort made. Ironically, Voldemort's animagus form was a basilisk, while Harry's own was a phoenix. The only two people to have magical forms since Merlin himself we polar opposites. One the bringer of death, the other a paragon of light.

And then he got his chance, Voldemort was moving in on Hogwarts. Harry had flashed to all the horcruxes, and destroyed all of them with the venom of the basilisk in the Camber of Secrets. All those except Nagini and Harry himself. He had figured he was a horcrux while he was in Azkaban, but couldn't find it in himself to really care. It wouldn't really matter in the long run.

Voldemort had everyone in Great Hall at his mercy. Everyone not a Death Eater was disarmed. Dumbledore was on his knees, looking every one of his over 150 years. Everyone had given up. And then Harry had shown up.

"It's not quite over yet, Tom" he said. Every eye the Great Hall snapped to him.

"Harry! So nice of you to join us! It will make my victory that much sweeter!" Voldemort replied. His snakelike appearance accentuated by the hiss of his "s"s. "I am curious, however, of how you got out of Azkaban? Did they realize that you were innocent? That you were telling the truth?" At this everyone in the Great Hall looked horrified. They had sent his to hell when he was innocent! And everyone knew he had a particularly bad reaction to Dementors, but when they thought he was guilty, that had just made it all the sweeter. But they had been wrong. And they were disgusted.

" No Tom, I busted out. Amazing, what I learned while in a year of solitary. Want to know the best part Tom?" Voldemort twitched every tim Harry called him by his muggle name.

"Alright, I'll bite. What, prey tell, is the best part?" he said in his most condescending voice.

"You were the reason I stayed sane. I'm guessing, but your surprised face, that you didn't see that one coming. You see, we have this nifty little mental link. And so whenever the Dementors were near, I just popped on over to your head. I learned a lot, Tom. In fact, I learned everything that you know. Including that you used to be a basilisk animagus. Too bad you can't do that anymore, you're not human enough. I learned how to be an animagus myself, Tom. Wonderful trick, that."

"Well, it would seem that I was wrong in planning to kill you today. I should be offering you a place at my side. What say you? A chance for power? Eternal life? Revenge? Revenge on all these people who betrayed you? They would deserve it, you know." At this, everyone in he Hall looked fearfully on. They knew, he would have every reason to take Voldemort up on his offer purely for spite. And they knew that deep down they did deserve it a little. They had turned their backs on him.

"I don't want power, Tom. I don't know what I would use it for. It holds no appeal for me. I don't want eternal life. This one has been bad enough already. Prolonging it would be stupid. And revenge? That's not enough. Yes, they deserve it. But all those innocent children that you murdered didn't. Nor did the defenseless muggles you slaughtered nightly. I don't believe in murder, Tom. Not at all. And I'm going to have to kill you. That is enough." At this, the people in the hall started to look hopeful. Started. "But its not for these people. Its for everyone else who didn't deserve to be brutally murdered. Its for those little girls I watched your rape. Its for those mothers, begging for the lives of their babies. Its for the Fathers who were forced, under Imperius, to kill their families. It's for every life you destroyed, and every life you won't"

During his speech, Harry had started to glow with power. An ethereal wind picked up his hair and clothes, dirty from a year without washing. An aura of immense power surrounded him, blindingly bright. Everyone had to shield their eyes. A golden shield sprung up between everyone and Voldemort and Harry. Death Eaters fired at the shimmering dome, but nothing worked. Voldemort was scared. Not even he could command this much power. Especially not wandlessly. He fired off a killing curse. He expected Harry to move out of the way, but he just let it hit him. He didn't even fall over, he just took a deep breath, like he was waking up after a restful night's sleep. He didn't even flinch!

"Oh, Tom. Did I forget to mention how you accidentally made me another horcrux? I didn't? my mistake. You see, when you tried to kill me the first time, a piece of your soul split, and went into me. And when you tried to kill me just now, you destroyed it. Ironic isn't it? It was actually the ritual you performed to get your body back that saved me. You used my blood, Tom. And therefore anchored me to this world. And we're on even ground now. That's right, Tom. I got all your other horcruxes." He pulled out a locket, a cup, a ring, a tiara, and the shrunken head of Nagini. "It's you or me, Tom."

And with that, they entered into a dual none would soon forget., curses were flying back and forth too fast for people to keep up with. They were conjuring and transfiguring faster than they thought possible, neither landing a blow. For ten minutes, they carried on, and quite suddenly, it was over, and Voldemort's body was lying on the ground, a few feet away from his head. Screams rang through the Great Hall, echoed around the country, as Death Eaters started to disintegrate on the spot. Once there was silence, the dome lowered, and Harry stood tall as people started to come to their senses. People were clamoring over each other to try to get to Harry, to thank him, to congratulate him. They were blocked by an invisible barrier, and sounds of praise turned to sounds of confusion.

"Save your thanks. I don't want it. You don't deserve my forgiveness, or even my time. I didn't kill for you, I did it for innocent people. You are not." and with that, he apparated away.

Miles away, in a cemetery in Godric's Hollow, a young man popped into existence by the graves of Lily and James Potter. Harry looked down at their headstones, and let one, singular tear fall.

"I did it. I got rid of him. I don't have to worry anymore. And soon, I'll be done. Thank you, for helping me in the graveyard. For helping me live. Even if it hurt. No one will be hurt now. Its over." he sat down next to the headstones, and conjured a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. He wrote for a few minutes,, then calmly transfigured an owl, and asked it to deliver the parchment to the Daily Prophet. Once the owl had flown away, Harry took a deep breath, and looked like the weight of the world was off his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair, the calmly pointed a finger between his eyes and muttered the words that killed his mother all those years ago. The body of Harry James Potter fell, finally at rest, between the headstones of his parents. His face finally looked like the face of the 15 year old he was supposed to be, and lost the hardness it didn't deserve to have thrust upon it.

Two hours later, the priest that tended to the graveyard found him.

The next day, the Daily Prophet printed a special edition dedicated to Harry Potter The front page of the issue was the letter Harry wrote before his death.

**To the Wizarding World,**

**I cleaned up your mess. Its over. I can only hope that you get your heads out of your arses and do something productive with your collective lives. If you don't change something soon, it will all be for naught. Everything I went through will be useless, because it wasn't Voldemort's fault. Not totally. Its yours. You are all so prejudiced, and bigoted, that you let him play off your insecurities and commit mass murder and attempt genocide. You cant see that without those muggleborns and muggles that you persecute all the time, the Wizarding world would have died out long ago. Its proven fact that inbreeding creates birth defects, and by keeping magic in "pure-blood" families, you're actually breeding out all the magic (ever wonder why purebloods produce more squibs than everyone else?). You need them to survive. Get over yourselves. And get a new government, for crying out loud. You are content to send innocent people- innocent **_**children**_**- to hell on circumstantial evidence, when you have the power to literally make them tell the truth under veriteserum. Your leaders accept bribes and let the real criminals off scott-free. Its pathetic. I hope you listen to my words, but you should know, I didn't kill Voldemort (oh, stop wincing! Its just a made up name of a dead guy. He's not going to sneak into your house at night and kill you for saying a name when he's dead) for you. I killed him for all those innocents that died by his and his lackeys hands. I did it for those children who didn't do anything to the world. For those parents forced to watch (and sometimes participate in) against their will as their family was maimed, tortured, and murdered. I did it for the muggles that couldn't defend themselves against magic. You disgust me. You are not innocent. You didn't deserve to be saved. And now, you will have to save yourselves. I'm done. By now, I am long dead. You will cry for me, and celebrate the death of a tyrant, but I hope you are ashamed of yourselves. Every one of you over the age of eleven carries a deadly weapon. All you had to do was fight back. You outnumbered them 100 to 1. All you had to do was fight back. Not run away. Use that magic you're so fond of. The threat could've been over as soon as it started, but you gave up. You. Are. Not. Worth. Saving. Not until you get off your arses and DO something. And I am no longer yours. I hope you think about what I've said.**

**Not yours,**

**Harry James Potter**


End file.
